minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren X Ellegaard (Sorengaard)
Sorengaard is a ship between Soren the Architect and Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. Their relationship is much more closer than Magnugaard as both Soren and Ellie had something in common. * In Soren's fortress, there are many complex redstone mechanism such as the grinder. * In Ellie's dome, the design of the building is much more appealing than Magnus's tower in Boom Town or Gabriel's temple. * Ellie might helped/taught Soren a little bit about redstone and vise verse. This is possible because in Minecraft, redstone and architecure is important to each other as you need a working redstone machine with a stunning architecure. * Ellie's more into building and thinking (oppose of Magnus, which is destroying and acts without thinking) much like Soren's. * Appearances Assembly Required * When you return to the temple, Ellie wished Soren was there and then there's a change in Magnus's tone when he said he hated it when Ellie's 'bragged' about her's and Soren's 'little brainy club'. It is possible he was jealous of their relationship. * In her dome, the floor of her office looks like a crafting table. This possibly mean that she was portraying him. The interior of the dome is mostly out of metal. Metal represents Soren (Diamond represents Gabriel, Redstone is obvious, Emerald is Magnus and Lapis is Ivor). The Last Place You Look * In the episode, when Ellie's dying, Soren's the first one to rush to her and tried his best to comfort her at her last moment. In the End, if you chose the option 'Ellegaard is your friend ' to Soren, he'll looked saddened when he mentioned to her about him only being her friend and says that he 'let so much time past by'. * Also there's a song in Soren's lab in the End named 'Symphony in E' (or Redstone Baby Doll, as some people called it) and the lyrics said something about Soren's baby doll. Redstone baby doll, to be exact. Here's the lyrics: In a lush, mellow world, you're my sweetheart, In a lush, mellow world, you're my sweetheart... You're the bed to my rock, The flint to my steel, My redstone baby doll... My redstone baby doll... * 'Y''ou're the bed to my rock, the flint to my steel' could implied that both of them are an item. (Bedrock, flint and steel).'' * It was possible that he wrote the song not just to celebrate his discovery about Endermen but also about his affection towards Ellie when he was at the End (could be because he missed her and didn't had the chance to tell her/sing it to her). A Block and a Hard Place * If you let Ellegaard live, she and Soren will share a horse. * If you take Ellie's armor, he looks more devastated about her death and gets emotional and ironically, yells that being emotional will not help them. * At Ivor's lab, when Soren told Jesse about their fight with the Ender Dragon, you could see they even use the same weapon (bow and arrow). Category:Order of the Stone Ships Category:Ellegaard Ships Category:Soren Ships